Poong Sae-Young
Powers and Stats Tier: High 8-C, possibly 8-B | At least 8-A ''' '''Name: Poong Sae-Young Origin: The Gamer Gender: Female Age: 17 | 18 Classification: Acquired Fighter, Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Pocket Reality Manipulation and BFR to them, Status Effect Inducement and minor Power Nullification, Wind Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Martial Arts, Chi Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Swords, Blunt weapons, Spears and Bow mastery, Resistance to Mind, Empathic and Memory Manipulation with gamer's mind, Accelerated Development with Gamer's body, Illusion Creation with Ogre's magic club, Regeneration (Low, High-Low over time, Low-Mid with Gamer's body), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm intangible enemies), Invisibility with Ogre's invisible hat, Pressure Points with Eight Trigrams Strike, Healing with potions, likely Summoning | All previous to a heightened extent, Longevity Attack Potency: At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level (Easily one-shot Ogres and Ogre Bosses, superior to Han Jee-Han) | At least Multi-City Block level (Superior to post lolikiano trainging Han) Speed: Subsonic (Moved faster than a start of series Han could react to) | At least Supersonic (likely comparable to the guildleader, who could break the sound barrier) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 | Likely Class K (Superior to the biggest Ogre bosses) Striking Strength: At least Large Building Class, possibly City Block Class | At least Multi-City Block Class Durability: At least Large Building level, possibly City Block level '''| At least '''Multi-City Block level Stamina: Superior to Sun-Il, who could train for 4 hours without feeling particularly drained Range: Standard melee range, several meters with ogre's magic club Standard Equipment: Ogre's magic club, Ogre's invisible hat, Healing potions Intelligence: Average but hotheaded Weaknesses: Easy to rile up Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Poong Bloodline:' Has the ability to control wind, rain and clouds. *'Illusion Barriers:' Can force people into pocket dimensions. One of her pocket dimensions decreases the enemy's power by 10% if they cannot control wind, another 10% if they cannot control rain and another 10% if they cannot control clouds. It also decreases their speed by 50% regardless of their abilities. *'Chunbu Outer Ki Technique:' Makes the body strong and increases the body's defense. Increases STR, DEX, VIT and the recovery rate of VIT and Stamina. *'Chunbu Spirit (Breathing) Technique:' A basic inner ki technique developed by the Chunbumoon. It purifies ki and allows the user to store it within their ki center, enabling the user to freely manipulate the power. Passively increases STR, DEX, VIT, INT and WIS and can permanently improve them further through training. Actively further increases his STR and DEX and Ki Strikes can be used when active. *'Chunbu Breathing Technique's Ki Meditation Mode:' A method to regain used up Inner Ki and recovers it quite rapidly. Additional 30 MP gain per minute when activated. External shock may break Ki meditation and cause you to fall into a state of Ki Confusion. *'Chunbu Sword Technique:' Passively increases the speed and power of sword attacks and allows Ki Strikes to be used when active. Attack power further increases when Chunbu Spirit Technique is learned. *'Chunbu Martial Arts Technique': Passively increases bare-handed attack power and speed and Ki Strikes can be used when active. Attack power further increases when Chunbu Spirit Technique is learned *'Chunbu Martial Arts Technique: Eight Trigrams Strike:' A martial arts technique where the user rushes the opponent using the foot technique to close the gap, throws his opponent off guard, and uses a palm strike to hit the opponents ki center. Chunbu Foot Technique: Passively increases movement speed and the speed will increase further when either active or if the user has learned Chunbu Spirit Technique. Key: Season 1-2 | Season 3-4 Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:The Gamer Category:Characters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:BFR Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Air Users Category:Wind Users Category:Weather Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Sword Users Category:Spear Users Category:Bow Users Category:Illusionists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Pressure Point Users Category:Healers Category:Summoners Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 8